pilot_the_webcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
Charles is a character in the Pilot universe who is yet to make an appearance. He works at LG Productions as lead character designer and is also an EDM artist under the name of Pimpking. He's also Zing's best friend and Marissa's ex-boyfriend. Appearance Charles' main trait is his pumpkin shaped mask/helmet, which he wears almost all the time. His basic outfit consists of a red flannel, black trousers and red with orange shoes. It is unknown what he truly looks like since important details of his appearance, such as skin, hair and eyes color, remain a secret. Personality Charles suffers from D.I.D. and thus has two very distinctive personalities; Charles and Pimpking. Charles is often very anxious, awkward, and timid, possibly caused by the abuse he suffered from at the hands of his adoptive family. He is very kind to his fans, once stopping security from throwing out Bhanuja after she tried to sneak into one of his concerts. Even giving her a backstage pass and a free album. He also strongly encourages his male fans to always be in touch with their emotions, dedicating an entire album (Man Up) to show there is no shame in crying. He is known to be very creative, composing music for his work as a performer and many of the projects from LGP, and then also designing video game characters for the latter. Pimpking(PK), in contrast, is the polar opposite to Charles; bold, outgoing, and unafraid of upsetting people. PK was initially created by Charles as a stage persona to give himself more confidence when performing, but over time, he became his own separate identity. PK is brash, violent and often depicted to be quite flirtatious. Biography Relationships Zing Zing is Charles' boss and best friend, they are so close that they have sometimes been asked if they are a couple, which they always dismiss as quickly as it is asked. They are supportive of each other and will often help each other with their respective areas of work. Zing once even trusted Charles to help design a character to commemorate a friend of hers who had recently died. Zing then also collaborated with Charles on his album ''Tag Team ''which featured the music he had developed for games/shows from LGP. Pimpking Pimpking is Charles' alternate identity, thus the two have never been able to directly interact, but Charles has shown great contempt for him all the same, PK has also been shown to have hostility towards Charles. Charles does not like PK's rude and violent characteristics, and despises how people might often mistake this brash behavior for himself. Marissa Marissa is Charles ex-girlfriend, whom he broke up with after coming to terms with the fact that their relationship was abusive. Marissa was/is a fan of Charles' music, but seemed to only be with him for said reason, often calling him PK instead of his actual name. The abuse she inflicted was known to be quite possessive of him, needing to constantly know where he is, and even once cutting her own name into his skin. After they broke up, she seemed to become even more deranged and obsessed with him, it is heavily implied that she murders anyone who Charles shows romantic/sexual interest in. She also stalks Charles constantly, though at this current time, it is unknown how aware of this he is. Trivia *Charles designed Vince, main character of the Night Terrors videogame series. *He (or rather, Pimpking) decided to give Father Time a dinosaur pet, Rewind. *He has two pet dogs. *His voiceclaim is Sage the Gemini. *His favourite fruit is pumpkins, which he is allergic to. *This could be inspired by the fact that Bones is fond of oranges, but is allergic to them. *In artwork, Charles is often given association with the colour bright yellow, while Pimpking is given a dark purple. Gallery Pimpking - Witching hour.png|Witching hour Pimpking - Tag team.png|Tag team Pimpking - Pumpkin-K.png|Pumpkin-K Pimpking - My name is Pimpking.png|My name is Pimpking Pimpking - Man up!.png|Man up! Pimpking - Harvest.png|Harvest Pimpking - Gemini.png|Gemini Pimpking logo.png|Pimpking's logo tumblr_nzn4bpL6o21rxsqeso4_500.png References *http://peanutdoodles.tumblr.com/post/146933345592/mx-bones-lol-oops-i-made-a-new-character-so-uh *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Pilot Category:Humans Category:LGP workers Category:Musical artists Category:Characters